1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frequency analyzing method and frequency analyzer and further, to method and apparatus for measuring a fundamental frequency (hereinafter, referred to as a pitch frequency or simply abbreviated to a pitch) of a complex distorted wave signal of a music signal or the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The realization of an apparatus for producing music data from playing pieces of music is demanded from composers and other musicians who treat musical notes, and persons who are engaged in the production of MIDI (Musical Instruments Digital Interface) data of a communication Karaoke system, and the like.
Many of music information signals consist of a complex sound component including a plurality of fundamental frequency components like a multi-chorus. In a conventional pitch detecting technique, although it is relatively easy to detect a pitch for a simple tone, it is difficult to detect each pitch for a complex sound from a viewpoint of accuracy or a construction to realize an accurate detection.